No Regrets
by loiviation
Summary: The athletic pianist Tsuchiara gets it on with the prima pianist Mori at the school gym... and then something. Not suitable for young audiences and people on heavy medication. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :3
1. Chapter 1

**My first mature writing :D I haven't really been to such a situation but if I ever did, it would've been with Tsuchiara... Y'all know it XD**

**R&R please :D**

* * *

How they got to this situation was a complete blur to her.

Manami Mori only remembered surprising Ryoutaro Tsuchiara with lunch during his soccer practice. How they ended up in the gym stockroom was beyond her.

The stockroom was a dark, dusty place with only eight small windows distributed among the four walls providing light. The fact that it was afternoon wasn't of much help. You could be there all day and still think that it's night. Another thing about the stockroom was that nobody ever went there without a purpose. The chances of a student being in there during daytime was 1 out of 100.

And yet, here she was staring up at Tsuchiura as he struggled against the beast within him, his fist clenched against the wall as though he was fighting to control was trickling down his hair and she wasn't sure if this was because of the heat or the adrenaline rushing through his veins from soccer practice.

"Are we..."

She stopped herself there. Golden eyes set on her cyan pools as his body shadowed hers. She had always been aware how intent his eyes were, glaringly serious whenever he looked down at another person. They could be gentle, smiling even, yet most of the time, they were blatantly resilient. But right now, she noted how deep the color of brown they were - almost dark with passion... the kind of passion that she had only witnessed whenever he played the piano with great emotion. The longer she stared at them, the warmer the room seemed to be. It was smouldering with heat.

"We are..." He whispered as he lowered his head to hers. "Unless you're too much of a princess to have it here." Damn it, he was taunting her. Her heart had skipped a beat or two, maybe a little over ten, causing her to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She covered her mouth with two fingers, biting one of them in anxiousness. Seeing her like this made Tsuchiara wonder himself. What on earth was she biting her finger for? "I'm nervous. Isn't anyone going to see us here?" She whispered.

Tsuchiara smiled upon hearing the amount of air that she was wasting just trying to be in control. "We're in the gym's stockroom. What would anybody want here?"

She readied herself and this was something Tsuchiara didn't see everyday. She was always so calm and reserved. He could sense her body shiver against her will. He smirked.

He liked her this way better.

"Don't worry, no one's going to be around this room for a long time." He whispered as he slid an arm across her waist. "We'll be out by the time the bell rings." He chided.

She didn't know whether or not she'd allow it, but his eyes seemed to have paralyzed her completely. Left with no other choice, she submitted herself and let her arms grab hold of his neck.

"J-Just promise-"

"I'll take care of you. Don't you trust me?"

She did. Pulling his head closer to hers, she closed the gap for herself and made their lips meet. _Her kiss had never tasted this sweet,_ Tsuchiara thought, his mind started to lose its ability to think. Leaving a quick peck on her lips, the green-haired lad took his arm from the wall to her waist, locking her in his arms completely. They lazily looked at each other with lustful thoughts filling their minds.

No words had to be spoken. The moment that her eyes closed once again, he knew that she wanted more of it. Her cheeks were fuming up like the rest of her body and the arms around his neck groped him tighter as he moved closer.

He grinded his groin mildly against her front. Her eyelids flew open. Did she just hear Tsuchiara... groan? Her cheeks lit up. Too embarrassed to look at his yearning eyes, she focused her cyan pools on his chest. "I-It's hard," she whispered as she let a hand clutch the fabric on his chest. She didn't know what she needed, but she was sure that she needed him to support it.

"It's been wanting you for a long time." She looked up at him, eyes bigger than usual. His candidness surprised her. "I mean it's hard... to think that we'd actually do it here." She explained, words stuttering one after the other. She tried to preserve her ladylike behavior to make herself seem more dignified in this situation. But before she could even think of a way to prep herself up, her lips were recaptured by his wet ones.

Sliding his tongue in, he felt her hesitate a bit before she decided to play with it. He hugged her tighter to bring her up a little. With her toes now only the ones touching the ground, he slid his hands down to the gap between her thighs, quickly lifting her up and allowing her to hug his waist with her legs.

They've kissed a few times before but she could tell that this was different. His mouth was wetter than usual and his heart pounded louder against his rib. Being a man of pride, Tsuchiara never showed any sign of dependency. Not up until now. She could feel that with every movement his soft tongue made against hers, he needed her more.

His grip got tighter with every second that passed by. So did hers. Neither wanted to break away from the kiss, regardless of how much they needed to breathe. Gathering all the courage she had in her weak, feminine body, she departed herself from the passionate trance and took a good look at the man carrying her in his strong arms. She needed to reassure herself that she wasn't the only one wanting it this badly.

A stream of lust ran down each other's lips, the sticky line connecting her soft lips to his aggressive ones. With a lick, the green-haired lad broke it off, urging her to run a finger across his lower lip. "You look hungry," she pointed out, trying to start a conversation in all the heat that surrounded them. Hot, golden eyes slowly folded close as he chided nervously. She even had the nerve to talk at a time like this. He could tell that she was scared.

As he looked at his angel's head slightly above his, he couldn't help but notice her lips... Wet, soft, and eager to meet with his. He leaned forward quickly to have it once more to himself, only to realize that he has bitten into the hot air. Biting quickly to reclaim her, he looked just more desperate than ever. A light groan left his lips as he once again kissed the air.

She had escaped every attempt he made to claim her lips once more. The soft laughter that left her lips was an affirmation to his suspicion. Her taunting giggle only made him realize that he was wrong to think that she was scared. If he knew any better, she was in to seducing him.

His lips curved up into a smile as he nuzzled down her fair neck. She gave off a heavenly laugh, too heavenly to compare to anything good in this world. "No fair..." he whispered against her satin skin, sending chills up her spine that resulted into a moan that Tsuchiara considered to be the real sound of music.

That was it. He quickly set her on a stack of mats nearby and stared her down. If he had her now, this would bring a serious up in their relationship. He was in love with her now but they might not last longer than a year. His last relationship was certainly the only one he's had and it wasn't even the requited kind. Who was he to know if this was the permanent thing? For all he knew, she might not want him anymore after this.

But what if she starts wanting him more after this? What then? Her lovely teal eyes stared back at him as they stayed idle for a few seconds until he shook his thoughts off. A look like that wouldn't come from a girl who'd dump him the next day just because of a silly fight. A look like that wouldn't come from a girl who'd break his heart just because he didn't call her the way she wanted.

They were still in the mercy of their clothes but he could see it now. She was perfect down to her ankles.

"Ryou..."

That voice. It was calling him out of his doubts. He tried to shut it off. He closed his eyes shut, trying to resist the urge to ruin everything they had now.

"Don't you trust me?"

She mocked him. He laughed, knowing how that sweet voice drew closer as she said it. He felt a gentle hand caress his face. He liked it. He liked how one touch from her could ease him out of his self-inflicted miseries. He liked how she called him Ryou. He loved everything about her to even regret whatever was in store for them.

Slowly opening his eyes, he let his hand touch hers and pulled her closer for another kiss to come. They shut back down as their lips got closer. He wanted this more than anything. There was no time to think about what would happen after this. He was sure of this. He was sure of now.

"I love you, okay?"

She heard her whisper. He smiled sweetly and responded by pressing his needy lips hard on hers. He shrugged his doubts away.

What was important was at this time, at this moment... They were in love. He need her to fulfill his desires. He let passion take over his body as she pulled his collar... pulling him deeper into the kiss. Grabbing her waist once more, he had her legs locked around his torso. His manhood was trying to knock out of the gourd protector just to get in her. He needed her badly.

Just... the words weren't enough. Thoughts rushed back and forth, in and out of his mind to make room for new ones. The things he was going to do to please her. He wanted her. He wanted to be in control. Things were going too fast that he didn't notice that her hands had found their way under his shirt to tease his chest. Her tongue slid in naturally in his mouth, taking him an inch closer to his heaven. He pulled her harder against his body, making sure she felt his heart beating wildly as to reassure her of how he was into it. Into her.

Pulling the red ribbon loose from her collar, he sent a little prayer out of his crowded mind. Kami-sama, forgive him... He needed her. He needed her now.

_*Click!*_

A white flash was all it took to break the kiss they never thought would end. Right by the half-opened doors was a girl with mocha-blanched hair, panicking as she tried to figure something out with her camera. Beside her was a guy with green hair as well, covering her up by waving his arms. "It wasn't supposed to do that!" Nami yelled at herself as she looked over the configuration settings, completely ignoring the look she was acquiring from Tsuchiara.

"A-Ah! T-T-Tsuchiara! W-What are you doing here at this time of the day?" Kazuki Hihara stuttered to create a diversion.

Passion quickly turned into embarrassment and anger. Not minding Manami's heed to resist him, Ryoutaro marched towards the girl known as Nami Amou, his fists clenched to his side just ready to punch someone out. Acting as the hero, Kazuki slid in between them and reasoned out on her behalf.

"W-We were just passing by when we saw you by the windows!" He explained but Tsuchiara wasn't buying it. He grabbed Kazuki by the collar, forgetting that he was his senpai, and lifted him up to his eyes. "How could you possibly see us through the windows when they're up _that_ high?!" It was true. The windows in the stockroom where high up the walls that even a guy as tall as Tsuchiara would need a ladder to reach its base.

That fact slipped out of Kazuki's mind at the last minute. He got scared. Who wouldn't? Tsuchiara's well-built body was enough to make him cry for help. The man knew how to punch and his legs weren't so bad in kicking either. He started to think that the reason behind Tsuchiara's membership in the soccer varsity team was to help him improve in beating nosy people like him up.

"Meh." A dismissive voice behind Kazuki made Tsuchiara's ear ring. "I got the picture anyway. This would make good news at the school paper AND site! Top downloaded image of the year, ladies and gentlemen!" She said, eyes gleaming with mischief. Right before he could act on it, he heard Manami screaming from behind. "Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! GIVE IIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

That was a voice that made Nami Amou chilly. As if by instinct, Nami grabbed Kazuki from Tsuchiara's clutches and ran away as fast as she could. With Kazuki yelling what seemed to be an apology addressed to Ryoutaro, they disappeared at the next curve. Tsuchiara's legs felt stiff. The feeling that he wanted to run after them but couldn't was a terrible feeling.

Manami gulped audibly beside him, a gulp that put the shame back into her. Was it bad that she got hotter just by seeing him mad? His aggressiveness turned her on more than anything. She wanted to take her on with that kind of energy.

Tsuchiara, forgetting that Manami was with him, looked down on her. His face was puzzled. "Manami?"

Manami looked back inside the gym and laughed at herself. "Well, I never really wanted us to have it there anyway." She grabbed an end of her ribbon and tied it back in place.

Tsuchiara scratched his head. "I guess it wasn't really an ideal place, huh?" He laughed, his chuckles divided into nervous chunks of 'ha-ha's'. He was caught off guard as Manami reached for his face and pulled it down for a kiss. Tsuchiara suddenly remembered what they were in there for.

"Maybe next time, neh?" She winked. "I have to get back to class anyway. We music students don't get special club breaks, you know."

Tsuchiara smiled as she walked a few steps ahead. She turned around, her carefully pleated skirt twirled along with her golden hair. Her smile beamed brighter than the afternoon sun. She was definitely the one. "Don't worry," she called back at him. "I'll make sure I do my part to please you... maybe tomorrow." She swung back around and left him dead on his tracks.

As if that wasn't enough, Tsuchiara was sure he saw a gleam of mischief in her eye as she side-glanced to catch a glimpse of him before she turned the curb.

With a smug he rarely saw, she teased. "Or maybe later."

* * *

**Okay so maybe they were teasing just a little bit... and I have this other story to post a new chapter on so I'm going to post the sensual chapter after I update the other story... O.O**

**Anyways... *rereads the story* Omgfangirlinggottastahp**

**R&R please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. You guys don't know how hard it is to write _maturely_...**

**Anyway, _R&R please_! Just scroll down the page and a box will present itself to you. It won't take forever to review so please do :3**

**Chapter 2, here it goes :D**

* * *

Ryoutaro sat on a cement bench as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. He had changed into his uniform after practice. With his knees supporting his elbows, he crouched as he waited impatiently. His black shoe tapped against the pavement, a 4/4 rhythm gradually ascending to a faster tempo.

"Impatience isn't a good look on you, Ryou-kun." Manami kid as Ryou sighed heavily, picking his bag up as he stood. "I honestly don't understand what took you so long. You don't usually take this long to leave class, you know." He said as Mori threw her arms around his muscular arms.

Letting a hand intertwine with his, Manami tugged him, inviting him for a walk out of the campus. With pouty lips, she excused herself out of the situation. She knew Ryou had a problem with waiting but he was just too good of a guy to complain about anything. "Neh, Ryou. Cheer up will you? I'm sorry..." she started as they walked, her tall man easing his own headache as she continued. "Our last professor made me stay late because she thinks I haven't been playing as well as before."

Looking down on his pouty girlfriend, Ryou seemed surprised at her news. "You? Not playing well?" He wondered as he took her bag for him to carry. She looked up at him with a baffled expression. "Is that so hard to believe, Ryou-kun? I'm not as good as you so don't expect." She argued before pressing her pink cheek against his arm, bringing his tension level a number down. She was like a cat trying her best to purr out of trouble.

Ryou tugged Mori's hand, causing her to look back up at him. "So... where do you want to go this time?" He asked her nonchalantly. The ever-so serious man that he was, Manami wasn't surprised that he had already forgotten what happened earlier. "Should I take you home to your house?" He asked her.

"I need to practice a bit for my exams. Would you like to help me play better?" She asked, ignoring his question. He blinked and thought of a place to go to. Mori grinned, hoping to convince him to where she wanted to go. "Your house, maybe?"

Tsuchiara chuckled a bit at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Are you kidding me? That's the saddest excuse you've got for meeting my family." It was true that Manami had always wanted to meet Ryou's family, especially his siblings. But this wasn't why she wanted to go to his place today. She had a different agenda.

"Fine. Where'd you suppose we could find a piano you could teach me with?" She asked as they left the school grounds. She treated this as a challenge. Wherever Ryou planned on bringing her, she'd just have to step her game up a bit and make the situation work. This certainly wasn't her. A stream of pink found its way across her face as she let him lead the way. With little conversations about school and friends squeezed in, they made their way to the shopping district in no time.

Ryou led her to the right side of the road and back around the alley. Manami felt her guts hold back. She knew where they were going and this wasn't something she expected. A piano sign baring the name "Minami's Instruments" showed itself the moment they made their last turn.

Mori looked around as Ryou looked for his keys. The street was deserted and that was a good sign. At least there were less people to worry about. The next thing she did was look under the bushes and behind the standing signs for a certain mocha-haired girl with a handy camera. Ryoutaro's brow cocked seeing Mori look everywhere. "Did you drop something?" He asked as he turned the knob, releasing the smell of old music sheets and clean air as he opened the store's door.

"Eh?" Manami looked behind her and quickly came to Ryou's side before he entered the shop. "Ye - I mean, nope. I was merely looking around the surroundings. It's a quiet alley in here. I did not even know it could get this empty."

Ryou smiled and walked ahead, carrying the bags over his shoulder as he stepped around the place like it was his home. "Well, get used to it. It isn't that much of a sight to people who don't appreciate culture." He informed her as he disappeared behind the shelves. Manami watched him trail off before she locked the door behind her. Grabbing a nearby table, she blocked the entryway to make sure that nobody would barge in this time.

Ryou heard the screeching sound but didn't mind asking her. Approaching the piano behind the shelves, Ryou placed their bags beside one of its legs. "Just sit there." He said, pointing at the piano chair. To his amusement, he found Manami struggling with the curtains instead of obeying him. "What on earth are you doing there?"

Reigning victorious over the battle between her and the curtain, Manami quickly regained her composure and pretended as if nothing happened. The drapes flowed down naturally. "Nothing." She smiled, approaching the piano. Seeing her settle down, Ryou looked around the shop for the switch. Flipping the switch up, he turned around and found Manami removing her shoes.

"What... What are you doing?" Ryoutaro couldn't help his brows from puckering. It's like every time he turned around, he found Manami trying to do something weird and suspicious. At his question, Manami sweat dropped as she scratched her head.

Still oblivious, Ryou walked to her side slowly as she moved aside to share the seat with him. He took a few exercise sheets on top of the piano before sitting down and opening the keys with a hand. Manami's cyan eyes stared deep into his amber orbs as he focused on the sheets. She was trying to hint him. What the hell was he reading the sheets for?

"Let's see..." He whispered to himself as he let his fingers glide gracefully across.

Masterfully hitting the right notes without even looking down, Ryou put his concentration on the sheets rather than the girl beside him. Manami watched his fingers run down the whole fold. For a guy who was always so tough, this was what she loved about him. Despite his strong attitude and heavy hand, he still managed to play with finesse.

_His gentle, graceful fingers pressing lightly over the right keys..._

Ryou's hand freezed the moment Mori held it with her own. She couldn't take it any longer. With her other hand free, she grabbed his coat, causing him to face her. Gold met with blue once more, eyes filled with desire. The energy kicked back inside of him as he led his hand down that intimate part of her. This was all she had to do to make him remember... to make his body tense again... to get him excited...

He felt his manhood stiffen as his fingers ran around her intimacy. Watching her throw her head back in pleasure had him on. He felt how wet she had already gotten in a matter of seconds, considering the fact that his fingers were struggling to stay in place. Her face shot an expression of desire, the kind that you couldn't just let pass you. This made his manhood rise all the more that it was practically struggling to get out of his pants.

With a hand and a slight push, he had her open. Manami leaned back, her arms supporting her whole body weakening at every stroke Ryoutaro made in her. Her waist started moving on its own and this was surely something she didn't expect. How did Ryoutaro know how to touch her like that?

Heavy pants escaped her mouth as she threw her head back once more, revealing her slender neck. Ryoutaro, keeping his fingers in her, slid closer to taste her. With his free arm supporting her spine, he dug in her skin and started kissing her softly.

The sensation was unexplainable. His kisses got her all the more into him. Thoughts started to fly away, leaving ecstasy alone for her to get drugged on. She tried to find a way to hold him in order to pull herself closer but her body was being indecisive. She ran her digits through his green head and tried holding onto his arm. He caught her the moment she fell back a little, losing the support she gave herself just leaning on her own arms.

His long fingers got further down the slope, taking a couple of his slender digits in her. With a sudden gasp escaping her lips, Ryou sucked hard on her skin to calm her down. He heard her voice get caught between chords before releasing a sigh. He was doing a better job than expected.

"D-Don't..." she struggled, pulling herself away to stop him for a moment, but got caught in between the strong pull of his arm and the warm kisses he planted on her neck. "D-Don't leave a mark..." she whispered softly in his ear, still trying to make her words audible enough for him to hear under the tense air.

"Why not?" He murmured as his lips suckled another part along her neck, biting harder than before.

He disregarded her attempts to make him stop and kept on sucking. He felt her skin tremble against his lips. Nipping harder, he earned himself a whimper from her, getting her weaker as she drowned further down in pleasure. Finally satisfied with what he has done, Tsuchiara opened his eyes halfway to see how red it had gotten. A sly smile crept along his face as he nibbled on her ear. "You're mine."

"This isn't right anymore," she whispered back, hoping he'd hear her. His phase quickened. Her arms roped his neck tighter. "I need you now... H-How do-" she gasped "-take… o-off… clothes…" was all that she could say before her lips became incapable of speaking. The clothes restricting them from one another's heat wasn't doing her any justice.

Battling his desires for a quick moment, Tsuchiara let his teeth do all the work. Button after button, he started undressing her with his lips struggling to get past the fabric. He could hear her sucking up all the pleasure and it was making him envious. He quickened his deed. The sooner he got her out of her clothes, the sooner he'd have her.

Reaching for his tie in the little gap between them, Manami did her share and started taking his clothes off piece per piece. As fast as she wanted to go, Ryoutaro's fingers weren't allowing her to take control of her own movements. She pulled his clothes off slowly in rhythm with his hand, stopping in a few beats to fulfill her own desires of wanting him in. She reached below to get to his pants but the pleasure he was giving her took over.

The shop was currently filled with music but not the kind that it used to have.

* * *

**[-o-o-o-o-o-o-]**

"Why do I have to come along with you?" Len complained trying to keep his cool, trailing behind the rest of the group as they searched with Nami. He had better things to do for today and hunting down an unknown target wasn't one of them. The sun started to sink into the ground as the sky grew darker. They really shouldn't be lurking around Japan at this time of day.

Kazuki turned around and faced him as he played his trumpet. The energy he was letting out was starting to bug Len. If it weren't for him and Hino, he hadn't gone to this quest. Halting as he faced his kouhai, Kazuki swayed his finger as-a-matter-of-factly. "This is a bit important, Tsukimori-kun. A woman's honor is at stake as we speak." Tsukimori could only growl back under his breath. He looked over at Nami, the girl leading the group as she zoomed her camera everywhere.

"Senpai... is speaking formally. It must be of great importance." Keiichi said as he sprouted from behind Len, spacing out as usual. Beside him was Shouko, blushing at the candidness of what she was about to say. "Ano, if you don't mind me asking, who-whose honor are we speaking of… senpai?"

Before Hihara-senpai could even answer, Yunoki-senpai butts in as he noticed something amidst the making of a chaos. "My, my, this is rather inconvenient. However, this matter could not be overlooked. Has anyone noticed someone's missing?"

Kahoko, being the one closest to everyone in the group, blinked and counted. "Eh?" She recounted, reciting names as she repeated. Tapping her cheek, she shared her findings with everyone else. "Now that I think about it... where's Tsuchiura-kun?"

Shouko gasped in realization as she panicked to keep the warmth from reaching her cheeks. "D-Don't tell me…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Nami Amou quickly put her away as she faced Kahoko herself, her camera's lens shining brightly as her eyes. "Neh, Hino-chan… Since you're closest to Tsuchiura-kun, where does he usually head off to after school?"

Kahoko looked around and thought hard. Other than his house, there was only one place she knew he'd go to. "Ano, he often comes to this shop across the street. Minami's Instrument Shop. he practices his piano pieces there."

With that being said, Nami once again takes the whole group to the shop with Kahoko leading the way. "Let's get to it people! Headline photos don't really wait to get shot themselves, you know!"

Kazuki grinned at Len as they were pushed into the expedition. "Chin up, Tsukimori-kun. Just come along! Amou-san can make any situation fun!" He said, hoping to encourage Tsukimori's dull spirit into joining them.

Len darted his eyes at his senpai, his body releasing a cool aura that made Kazuki freeze. "I don't give a damn about what your girlfriend can do. I'm just here because I was forced into it." Kazuki nervously chuckled at what he said and sped up front to stay beside Nami, far from Len's bad vibes.

* * *

**[-o-o-o-o-o-o-]**

Ryoutaro gazed at the beauty before him. It was more than what he expected.

Never in his life had he realized he'd end up with someone as perfect as her. Her soft, golden hair fell carefully over her shoulders as her well-manicured fingers brushed through it. Her creamy skin glistened under the sunset as she sat readily on the seat, waiting for him to make his move. It was like every curve she had on her body was made to entice him, to excite him. Her teal eyes tried to look away from his fiery orbs to avoid feeling shameful of what she had to offer. But really, nothing was to be shameful about.

She couldn't look straight at him. Seeing him in his true form was something she wouldn't be able to take. Her heart was pounding just by seeing a glimpse of his well-built body flashed right in front of her. Oh, how she wanted him over her right now. He's been going through a lot of workouts to look this good. The perks of having an athlete as a boyfriend were shouting right at her face. His abdomen was firm and so were his muscles. He looked so finely chiseled she couldn't possibly differentiate him with the statues at the church she plays for during the summer. His skin was burnt from the sun's kiss and she wanted to have her hands run all over it, not missing an inch. He was the perfect vision of a man and she wanted his strength inside her as badly as she wanted to taste him.

Lowering his head for her to reach, Manami grabbed his jade head as she took him in for another ride to heaven with her soft tongue. With her distracted with his lips, he started working on one of her bosoms, carefully running a finger around the center. The golden-haired angel beneath him moaned with satisfaction, wordlessly telling him to go on with his charge. He obeyed willingly as he carefully planned every stroke he made against her bud.

With gratification taking her every joint, she accidentally broke the kiss and arched her back, giving him the luxury of playing with her mounds more. The moans escaping her lips grew louder and louder as he got his tongue to work on her other bosom, suckling its budding center to an arousal.

Mustering up all the strength she had left, she let out all she could with a loud moan that made them both shiver. "M-Make… make me yours Ryou-kun!" She commanded; a command ignored with much teasing from the other party. He gave her too much ecstasy to deal with that he thought he should go on and take it up a notch. With his lips left caressing her bosom, he had his hand guide his manhood in position.

He carefully teased her, his head probing her lightly just barely in. She was tense and he could feel it down with him that his teasing wasn't helping her contraction. "I-in… P-Please…" She struggled once more, pushing herself against him to make him slide into her. Her manners seemed to have found their way out of her, even in the heat. He suckled her bud hard to tame her a bit, to reserve a little of her energy for when he takes her up. "S-Stop… Stop teasing…" She begged in between pants. Manami heard Tsuchiara's baritone voice chuckle as a reply to her weak pleading.

Seeing as though she won't get things her way by asking nicely, she took it upon herself to do something to put things to her side. Intertwining her legs around his torso, she let him in herself with a force that she could take. Her hips tensed under his touch, causing him to grab hold of her tighter for support. With a low groan, he let go of his manhood and let it slide into her slowly.

Shaking, Manami whimpered as Tsuchiara tried to let himself in fully. She tried to watch him do it, taking concern on her own body, but she kept cringing every time he pushed harder in. "R-Ryou… I-It's…"

He winced down at her lovingly as she held onto him, sweat trickling down his perfectly crafted neck. His manhood was too big for her. His grip on the piano was starting to create a dent as he pursued his action. "I-It'll fit…" He managed to reassure her. She didn't think it would hurt this much before she felt the good out of it but Tsuchiara's affirming tone soothed her. Grasping her frail body to divert her pain from down below, he ran his finger down her side, creating a sensation that was too much for her to bear with. Recapturing her lips before the first full blow, he soothed her back and took her in as he pleased. The lock she created with her legs released instantly and struggled to regain its former position.

Tongues tangled as hips met in rhythm with each other, each thrust stronger than the one before it. She had never felt like she needed to breathe this badly in her whole life. To feel Tsuchiara's pulsating member inside her… she never knew she could ever feel something more heavenly. Cutting the kiss off, she threw her head back and allowed him to nip on her bare form again. Much to his pleasure, faint, fulfilled sighs fled from her soft lips as he suckled on her supple skin.

Ryou didn't know if he could still hold back any further but the moans escaping Manami's lips were too beautiful to end. Her weak arms tried to hang onto him as he got into her deeper. He knew he was hitting the right spot when she started singing a higher note. It got higher and higher that his ears flew in complete and utter bliss. At this moment in time, he didn't find it inappropriate that they were expressing their love on an instrument they were both so fond of… an instrument that showed them their way to each other's hands… an instrument that described their love the most.

With every random note that Manami hit, Ryoutaro found himself moving involuntarily as he pushed more of him in her. The minutes spent inside the steamy shop went by fast as white light slowly made its way past the glass windows and into the dark room. They moved together in a faster pace, not wanting to stop under any circumstances. Why Minami hasn't come by to check on the shop yet was beyond Tsuchiara but he kept pleasing his girl the way that he's been doing for the past moments.

Realizing he was already reaching his peak, Ryou meant to back out but was stopped by her firm hold. As she felt his attempt to let go, she tightened her legs around his torso, now moving rapidly. Although he meant to tell her how bad things were going to be if he released himself inside of her, his desire for more of Manami was killing him. He had to say it before it was too late. He at least had to give it a shot before regret would come and steal the moment away.

Carefully pressing his cheek against hers to get to her ear, he whispered. "I'm coming…"

She heard his warning but she refused to let him stop. Getting the message, Tsuchiara took all of his strength and decided to hold it in as much as he could, just in case she changed her mind. It didn't take Manami too long to convince him otherwise. She shouted, releasing all the pleasure she had bottled up for the past few minutes. A shout like that earned her his commitment. With a final blow, she felt something race in her. It felt hot against her already burning walls. He let it out in the right spot. It felt good.

The feeling of having him in her… time seemed to understand the happiness that came over them both that it stopped for a moment, helping them take a memory.

The two collapsed, Tsuchiara pulling Manami down with him on the floor as he fell back. He placed an arm around her frail body as the other rested under her touch. They took a moment to breathe and rethink what happened for the last few moments. With a free hand, Ryoutaro moved golden strands away from her face, earning him a satisfied look from the angel lying down on his chest.

With eyes practically tearing up in joy, Manami stared at his quiet lips, drawing a hand from beside her to trace the outline of his face. "I love you…" she whispered the golden strands Tsuchiara pushed back regained their position, beautifully cascading over her face as they laid in the moonlight.

Ryoutaro felt all the heat from his body transfer to his face as he remembered what he had done. He came in her without any hesitation. He quickly looked away and acquired Manami's interest. "What's wrong, Ryou-kun?" She asked, her heart sinking with every wrong assumption her mind made up as he looked away.

He hesitated in telling her but he knew he had to say it anyway. "I-I let it out… in you… all of it…"

Just when he thought she'd whine in guilt, rich laughter filled the room. "You're seriously worried about that?" She giggled. She slid off him, found her place in his arm, and grabbed hold of his face to make talking to him convenient. Earning a surprised look from her man, she pinched his nose with her graceful fingers and creased her face, mocking him. "What a silly, _silly_ man you are, Ryoutaro Tsuchiara." She tapped her hickey with a finger, slightly angling her head for him to see. "I'm yours, remember?"

Tsuchiara blinked in amusement. "So allowing me to let it out… It's alright?"

"You do love me, don't you?"

"I do!"

"Then I have no regrets," she smiled, making his heart skip a beat. As she closed her eyes to rest, his eyes remained open. He didn't want to miss a second of this moment. It wasn't going to last very long but he liked to think that it would. His heart wouldn't stop throbbing against his chest and it feared him that she'd hear how much he needed her.

"I love you… too much," he whispered as he kissed her lightly on her forehead. A smile crept on her lips as she felt his hot lips against her skin. Manami fixed herself to have her arm across his chest as he pulled her closer. She never wanted to leave his embrace. It made her feel safe.

A few moments later, they realized how late it already was. As much as it pained them both, they got up and dressed, bodies aching to lie back down the floor and rest in each other's hands.

* * *

**[-o-o-o-o-o-o-]**

"I say PUSH!"

A mocha-haired girl stood in a majestic pose behind her friends as they pushed the door to Minami's Instruments with full force. Yunoki-senpai stood beside her along with Len, both tired from watching their relentless efforts in barging in. With a comforting smile, Yunoki-senpai approached Nami and pats her shoulder. "I think that's quite enough, Amou-san."

"I'm sorry, Yunoki-senpai, but this is a mission that I must fulfill as a duty to my heart," Nami replied courteously (and rather dramatically) at her senpai, throwing her fist up in the air later on as she shouted at her minions. "PUSH!"

Len gritted his teeth having enough of this nonsense. He marched up the door and pushed everyone else away. Gaining amazed looks from everyone else as he turned the knob, he pulled and opened the door. All this time was wasted doing the wrong thing. Even Len found himself amazed at what he did. All they had to do was pull…

In front of him was a side table, positioned to block the entry way. But what shocked them were the two figures behind the table. It was Tsuchiara and Mori, both colorless in shock at finding Tsukimori with the rest, gaping before them.

Kahoko covered her mouth in shock, falling on the ground with her other hand fidgeting as she pointed upon their discovery. "T-T-Tsuchiara-kun! M-Mori… Mori-san!" The poor red-haired girl stuttered as Amou pushed Len away from the entrance to take good shots of the couple. "This is going to be the year's hottest gossip!"

"Neh, Tsuchiara and Mori alone in an instrument shop… it doesn't seem promising, Amou-chan…" Kazuki started.

"I agree with Hihara-senpai. I don't think that's going to get you anywhere, Amou-senpai," Shouko followed as she helped Kahoko off the ground.

"It's going to be a dead story," Len supported Kahoko from behind, aiding her as Shouko helped her up.

"Musicians… in a music shop…" Keiichi pondered upon the thought for a moment, getting nothing but chicks dancing on top of his head.

"It rather is a setback from all your good stories in the past, Amou-chan," Yunoki-senpai backed his friends up, hoping to stop the random flashing occurring in front of the couple. Nami continued to shoot pictures nonetheless.

With Tsuchiara closing the shop, the group walked back home together, the couple walking ahead as their friends stayed behind them.

* * *

**[-o-o-o-o-o-o-]**

_Ring. Ring._

Golden orbs met with bright sunshine as his phone rang madly on a bedside. He looked over and reached for his phone, checking to see who it was.

**_Manami Mori_**

He smiled. He was almost certain that she was calling to greet him a sweet good morning after what happened last night. She might even throw in some nasty words herself. He knew she'd find his voice sexy at this time of the day. Tsuchiara chuckled as he answered the call.

"Oi-"

"AREN'T YOU CHECKING YOUR MESSAGES?! I SENT YOU THE PHOTO THRICE THIS MORNING!"

"Wha-"

"AMOU-SAN POSTED THE PICTURES ONLINE! _PUBLICLY_!"

"Manami-"

"MY FATHER'S GOING TO_ KILL_ ME!"

"What pictures?" He finally had a chance to finish a sentence.

"LAST NIGHT! WHEN SHE WAS TAKING PICTURES OF US BY THE SHOP!"

"Eh?" Tsuchiara sat up and looked down lazily at his covers, recalling everything that happened last night. From what he could recall, Nami only had the chance to shoot them when they were already out in the entryway of the shop. The pictures couldn't have been that bad right?

"CHECK YOUR PHONE."

_Click._ She hung up. The first thing that popped up on his phone's screen was the picture that caused all this panic. Just when he thought that Nami might've slipped through windows to catch them naked, this girl was panicking over a small bruise he had given her yesterday afternoon. He couldn't help but laugh.

_Ring. Ring._

She picked up and he was laughing on the other end of the line.

"RYOUTARO TSUCHIARA, YOU BETTER GET YOURSELF READY FOR WHEN I SEE YOU TODAY-"

"And what, give me a hickey too?" He teased. He heard her voice shake.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN SORRY?!"

"What? I have no regrets. See you at school, love." He said as he hung up.

The moment he arrived at school, he found his girlfriend waiting for him by the gates. He could tell that she was mad by the way that she looked at him but there wasn't anything he could do about it now but laugh.

* * *

**So? So? What do you think? Did I do well? Or no?**

**Let it out on reviews :D**


End file.
